gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Iria
Iria is one of Child Room elite child soldier. As one of the Child Room's Mercenary, Iria would do whatever it takes to make Sayuri proud by keep fighting for her "freedom" while carrying on her benefactor's ideology of chaos, making her as one of Child Room's elite puppet soldiers who lost their innocence. Character Information Appearance Iria is a teen with an average height, with her long hair and have her signature bandage over her forehead. She also has freckles on her face. Prior to her adoption, Iria wore torn clothing. During her service as the Child Room Mercenary, Iria has a Dead Language Tattoo all over her body, thanks for her volunteer subject into Sayuri's project. She also wears a Child Room Battle suit. Personality ---Coming Soon!--- History Though little history about her, Iria was adopted by Sayuri in a village. It is also indicated that Ilda loved her sister Amina before their brainwash by Sayuri. While Morito Hayama-the newest Child Room's newest personnel at that time-disagreed to Sayuri's plans in using the Child soldiers to fight in a war, which he considered as amoral, Iria was the first to defend Sayuri by claiming that she and her soldiers will fight in their name of their "freedom". The next day, the Children Army prevailed over their enemy with the cost of the life of Amina, who Iria used as the human bomb to obliterate her enemies within the bunker, much to Morito's dismay. Despite Morito's anger for using inhumane method to win a war, Iria claimed this was Amina "wanted" and claimed Sayuri was "always right", even though her tears showed otherwise, opted Morito to leave the Child Room. With Morito's departure that resulted the Child Room's initial fall, all Child Soldiers were annihilated by the regular army and Iria was her former's only survivor, leaving her to blame herself for "lacking" power. In the wake of that tragedy however, Iria remained loyal to Sayuri as she sought her for more power by becoming full pledged member of the revived Child Room, and volunteered herself as Dead Language Project's project latest test subject. As the experiment turned out to be successful, Iria obtained the Dead Language power as the result. Chronology Teyotoro Invasion Iria joined the Child Room 's invasion towards Teyotoro Village, which it's Endangered Language rumored to yield the god like powers. She was present in Colonel Buster's briefing about the mission. After the Child detained Sorte and her allies as hostages, Iria requested to meet Morito in private along side with Mammon, who disguised as Kotonoha. Their conversation was interrupted by Mytra however, who then shot Ilda with her shotgun but, with her new founded powers, Ilda managed to deflect the bullets. To add Morito's shock, Ilda revealed her tattooed body as her proof for a "gift" from Sayuri, before being mocked (intentionally) by Mytra that prompted her to test her power onto her would be rival. However, an giant earthquake has distracted them and they were surrounded by a horde of Teyotoro Clay Monsters. In their sitting duck situation, Iria had to forged an uneasy alliance with Morito and Myrta to defeat an overwhelming numbers of these creatures, while confronting the colossal Stone Giant. Proved the giant is overwhelming, Iria is then joined the group. As Buster was stunned by Morito's headbutt (actually thrown by Mytra as a human weapon), Iria mocked him as he has defied the Child Room's order and unworthy for Sayuri's trust. However, the group face a new problem: the Teyotoyo Giant Toshu reached to the temple, while grabbed unconscious Sorte in his giant hand and absorb her into his body. To make matters worse, the giant now viewed everyone as Sorte's threat and decided to decimate them to make them pay for Sorte's torture, including Morito and his group.(Though Buster was actually responsible to Sorte's torture). Facing with the Giant's wrath, Iria and the group made their escape from the giant and witnessed the battle between Morito, Nanoha and the Teyotoyo Giant, which Morito and his group won, and the Teyotoyo Language was wiped out by Kotonoha's Dead Language. With the Teyotoyo Giant's destruction by Morito and Nanoha that resulted the Teyotoyo Language's extinction, thus the invasion was gone in naught and the mission to obtain the language's power was a failure. As for Buster's "execution" for his failure, Iria shot the general to his head while reporting her supervisors regards Morito's survival, before she eventually returned to the headquarters with alternative transportation. Master Mercenary Civil War Days have passed since the Teyotoyo incident, Iria led the Child Room's infiltration to the Mikado High School under Sayuri's command. While leading the team, they easily beaten Morito's proteges before escorting Sayuri and the Child Room Seven leave the academy. Abilities and Skills *'Dead Language' Trivia *Prior Morito's arrival and departure from the Child Room, Iria was the sole survivor of Sayuri's brainwashed war orphans and the original Child Room remnant. *Iria is among the few surviving Child Room Experiments who survived the gruesome Dead Language experiments. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Room